Starry Night ItaxMada
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Emotions is something we can't control, ask Madara or Itachi. When Itachi's emotions that are lusting after Madara get the better of him, everything falls into something that's full of bliss. ItachixMadara


Starry Night (ItaxMada)

Walking down the hall in his usual pace, he could only stop in his tracks. His eyes were glued to his hands, looking down at them with wonder and confusion. One question was running through his mind – What's wrong with me?

His teeth bit down on his lower lip, feeling an ache that was caused by an unknown feeling that he never experienced. His body froze more as he felt his heart go crazy in a flutter with the thoughts. He knew this hadn't happened before. He spent plenty of nights with women, pleasuring them in every way. But this yearning, it was different. It was for . . . a guy.

Madara Uchiha no less. Or as the others know him as Akatsuki no Madara, his old mentor. The founder of the Uchiha and Akatsuki. The person that he asked for help with the massacre and leader that was shunned by his fellow clan. Who he didn't trust.

The only problem was, how was he going to tell him these feelings he had?

"Maybe after dinner if he isn't busy." He whispered to himself as he started walking through the hallway. A sigh escaped his suddenly parted lips, stopping in the living room.

His body felt a gaze fixated on him, causing him to look for the source. There, the orange-swirled mask that was covering a face of the man he hated by loved. He turned his attention back to the Tv – not caring who it was at the doorway. No interest in the Uchiha teen.

He blinked, turning to head to his room. He barely noticed the light blush that was coloring his face a light pink. How can I like a guy? He asked himself in his mind, it running through his mind constantly. He sat down on the red silk bed, trying to get his mind and feelings sorted.

"Itachi-san?" It was a muffled question due to the door as Itachi reached for a book, only to sit it on his lap.

Ignoring everything else, he picked it back up, opening it to the page that was marked by an ash-colored bookmark.

Ignoring the door, he flipped the page, only to look up after the first paragraph.

Kisame stood in the door way, the door standing open, looking at his Akatsuki partner and teen he saw as a friend and little brother.

"What do you want Kisame?" He asked, closing the book, eyes still focused on the man. Maybe it's for a meeting, he thought with only another to come. No, it can't be or he would send Konan. Or he would send a hologram in every room for the members.

"Dinner's almost ready, Madara-sama is cooking it tonight." Kisame spoke, looking around the room to see the objects the teen owned.

Without warning, a blush returned to his face, only to darken with the wicked thoughts of Madara. "O-okay." He stuttered to himself as he heard footsteps go out the room and the door close.

They were different from the rest, heavier like Kakuzu's due to their height, even if they're just in the hideout. Surprisingly, he's a ninja and most of all, it was a mystery.

He froze, eyes widen as he noticed it. The stuttering wasn't normal, nor was the blushing at the mention of Madara's name. It was getting out of control in his eyes.

Getting up with the book forgotten on the bed, blinking from the bright lights in the hall. Konan needs to get dimmer bulbs or Hidan's gonna sacrifice them, he thought as he glared at the bulbs. The only reasons for the bright bulbs were originally in the bathroom for her so she can see herself in the mirror when taking out and putting in her piercing. She shouldn't have let Leader-sama get a hold of her then, he thought with a sigh as he walked into the dining room.

He sat down at the table in one of the few available chairs, right across from the girl he was just ranting about in his mind. With a bite, a stare was on him from the same man that he wasn't sure what to do about. The one hole was directed to look at him, telling him he had to watch himself.

Dinner was something simple, tuna noodle casserole with baked potato.

Itachi noticed the mask was raised, showing the older man's lips, causing an audible gulp to come from the younger Uchiha. His thoughts were causing his death with them turning kinkier and kinkier with each second. His thoughts turning visual in his mind, imagining the same pair of lips kissing him everywhere that was possible and impossible. His body was aching for the impossible.

Without any notice, everyone slowly scattered from the table, finished with their dinner. Including the man of his nightmare.

Everything rushed back to him, only to drop his gaze to his half-eaten food.

"You okay Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as he looked at his partner.

"Yeah, guess I wasn't that hungry." He replied as he rose from the wooden seat that was cheap.

A blue eyebrow rose at this, which made him wonder. Itachi eats all his food unless he's sick then he's barely eating anything, something's wrong, Kisame thought with a look to his sort of little brother. "Stomach ache?"

"Yeah, I guess something didn't agree with my stomach from lunch." He spoke, getting up. He started to walk out the room, heading to the bathroom for a shower. While on the way, he passed the one that held the grudge against him for hating his "art." Deidara the terrorist is the only member to use clay for any of his fighting techniques except taijutsu.

He felt stares from Kisame, who was peeking from behind the corner of the doorway that lead into the dining room.

Continuing on the way to the bathroom, he ignored the stares that were focused on him, only to hear the shower going from behind the door.

"Tobi's in there un." Deidara warned, walking away from the man that he barely cared about.

With his hand caught in midair, he felt his eyes that were fading widened from hearing the news. Slowly, still and quiet, he touched the knob only to feel the coldness transfer to his hand. Turning it until he heard it creak in protest, he started his way into the steam filled room.

Kakuzu, you fucking cheap scape, give some money to upgrade this place, it's falling apart, he thought as he made his way through the steam. Soon his thoughts and body were wanting the same thing – that one person that was taking a shower.

In the steam that floated in the air, causing his fading vision to haze more, making the room hot, he saw him.

Madara's waist was hidden by the steam and towel wrapped around his waist.

"Madara-kun." Itachi surprised himself at speaking the name without squeaking or stuttering.

His call was answered with a turn from the older Uchiha, giving the teen his undivided attention. "Well, what is it Itachi-san?" He inquired, looking at the young man's face.

"Hold still for a second." Itachi demanded in a way, wanting to see the reaction of his former sensei. To him it appeared as a desperate act of love and acceptance he wanted from the older Uchiha.

His lips parted, slipping onto Madara's slowly, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Without any warning, his fingers tangled in the shaggy hair that was cute. If the man tried to pull away, the grip on his hair would stop him in his tracks.

He didn't protest from the kiss, nothing but motionless.

Parting from him, he looked at the bare face that was usually covered with a mask. "I'm sorry for that." He blushed as he turned his gaze off the man he was crushing on, onto the floor.

The floor wasn't tiled at all, only naturally carved stone that was carved out by water over years.

"Why would you be sorry?" He asked, whispering to the boy that was as soft as feathers, touching his skin. He slipped his lips back onto Itachi's forcefully shoving his body against the wooden door that was shut somehow.

It turned into a full-blown make out with Madara parting both lips with his tongue.

His arms tangled themselves around Itachi's waist, as if he was a woman, giving a pinch to his ass.

He didn't care, grabbing a hold of the older man's ass too. Pleasure filled both, only to hear an almost scream of pleasure came, only to put down to a whimper. They didn't want to get other Akatsuki's members attention. It was something they didn't want, it would ruin the moment they were sharing. "Where to?

Both of their breathing were ragged from the kissing, Itachi's voice coming out husky.

They didn't talk, only whisper into each other's ear like secret lovers.

Madara nuzzled Itachi's ear before nipping at his ear lobe. "To my room, if you're not afraid."

He knew the power Madara had, from experience as his student.

He started to move away from the younger teen's ear but stopped with a smile that was full of impure ideas. Slowly his lips parted enough for his tongue to come out and licked Itachi's ear lobe.

A moan crept out of Itachi's mouth, giving approval of his former master. Looking at the man he crushed on, he knew well that he was deadly and gentle when he wanted to be.

They walked out into the hall, trying their best to keep out of view, closing the bedroom door behind them. Their fingers were tangled together as Madara pulled on Itachi's hand, urging him on to follow.

"Scared Itachi? Try not to be." Madara spoke, only to feel a smile come onto the younger man's lips as he kissed his shoulders and neck. A slight whimper escaped him as blood started to fall down his neck from a bite that Itachi caused. It started down like a small stream, flowing lightly down the smooth skin.

With one stroke of Itachi's tongue, he lapped it up like a dog. His eyes looked down at the older Uchiha's abdomen, only to have his tongue follow his eyes. With that one lick, his eyes strayed from the abdomen to the neck, to see only a little bit of blood covered the bite. "You're not frisky enough to me Madara-kun. Come on." He complained, looking at the man.

Madara looked at the teen, seeing blood tracing his lips as he stood there. Without any warning in advance, he captured Itachi's lips.

Itachi could feel his shirt raise to the point it rested around his neck, only to raise his arms, letting Madara grab it and toss it to the floor. Cold air collided with his hot skin, causing a gasp that was covered by Madara's mouth.

He took the chance of the gasp to let his hand stray from the boy's hand too below the belt, jerking the bulge that was in the teen's pants. He felt the boy jerk away, only to look him in the eyes. "Did it hurt that bad or good?"

"It was wonderful, it was something I was waiting for you to do." He purred, whispering it into the older man's ear.

His lips traced the ear lobe of the teen, only to lightly nibble it here and there.

Without any warning to the teen, he jumped, looking up to see the full moon giving light that was brighter then normally. The stars blinking down at them, a night for lovers. "What the fuck–"

"Surprise that Amaterasu can do something so silently?" Madara asked with a smirk playing on the usually had only one expression that showed seriousness.

Itachi nodded, noticing it was a perfect night for the love they were going to share. A night perfect for loving a person sexually.

Silhouettes of them danced on the floor from the moon's gaze as they traveled to the bed that was covered it purple silk sheets.

A smile played on Madara's face as he pushed the younger Uchiha onto the bed, wanting to get him ready for anything.

Itachi moved the blankets until they were on one side of the bed. "Madara-kun." He cooed in a whisper, wanting serious damage done. Without any tip off of what to come, he felt hands grab a hold of the bulge, unzipping the pants with the other hand. A moan escaped him, feeling the fabric from the pants fall and slide across his legs that were on fire to him.

Madara eyed the only thing that was left on the teen, the boxers that had a bulge arching toward him. "You're already hard?"

"Since . . . I saw you . . . in the towel . . . and steam." The teen choked out from all the pressure in his lower region.

"Hold still then." Madara demanded as Itachi froze in his place, feeling cold leather come onto his neck.

Some chains clang together as he laid there, feeling it hook with the hoop on the collar. It was draped on his chest – sending shivers through his spine. He heard another click, causing his curiosity to get to him, forcing him to look.

Madara wore a black one like it was a fashion statement.

A low growl came from Itachi as he took his off, grabbing a hold of the chain that was connected to Madara's while his other hand threw his to the floor.

The purple sheets sat on his shoulders, looking like a robe or an open kimono. "Come here Madara-kun." He tugged on the chain, causing the older man to come closer.

"Yes?" He asked, acting like an obedient dog that was answering his master.

Itachi looked down at the towel that was stubborn to lose its grip on the older Uchiha's waist, reaching down for it. He froze in midair, catching sight of the hard dick the man had. A small smirk played on his lips as he gripped the towel and pulled it to the point the towel lost the tug of war.

Their feet brushed against one another every now and then as he tossed the towel to the end of the bed, it hanging over the side.

"Yes?" Madara asked.

"Come to me, now." Itachi demanded as pleasure, lust, and more emotions carried themselves through his body as he saw the man come closer to before.

Those were the only words that were in the room until they died, only to have a passion-filled kiss came to the two.

While they were making out, Madara snuck a hand under the sheets, gripping Itachi's aching member, causing a gasp to come from the youngest of the two Uchiha.

A moan escaped Itachi as pleasure filled him, laying back from all of it.

Madara took the chance and hovered over the teen with a smile on his face. Holding his breath, he lowered himself then pushed, feeling Itachi's member against him.

Pain filled Itachi's body only to be replaced with pure ecstasy that the first leader caused with his aching and getting pleasured member. Whimpering escaped him as he laid there, the only want in his body right now was to kiss the man that was causing the pleasure, only to bite the pillow beside him.

Minutes passed, Madara's climax coming in full force, only to fill Itachi with cum and sperm, spilling out and dripping onto the bed.

Without any notice, Itachi grabbed a hold of Madara, pulling him out of him, flipping each other until Madara was on bottom. A soft smile played on his face as one hand gripped the chain to the collar while the other reached down and molested Madara on the spot.

"Stop it Itachi-kun." Madara pleaded.

"Nope, no mercy." He responded as he eased himself into the older Uchiha.

"Be . . . nice to me." Madara gasped as he turned his head to look at the teen from the corner of his eye.

"Hell . . . no." He replied, gasping as he was as he shoved himself hard into the older man. Another shove came with a grunt coming from both as Madara braced himself to not hit the headboard that had roses carved and stained a dark color. Reaching down while he was still in Madara, he kissed his back – touching back afterwards.

Minutes passed as Itachi grunted with release coming to him as he arched his back, spilling over in Madara. He pulled out of the older man, only to fall to his side, Madara cuddling up to him.

They looked into each other's eyes, eyes soon drooping as time wore on them from the pleasure and fun it was. A nail scratched Madara's side as Itachi draped his arm over his waist.

"I love you." They whispered in unison, sharing a kiss that sealed their fate to each other it seemed like

Both fell into a slumber that was something welcoming to them after an exhausting experience. Everything seemed to have a purpose to them now – since they found the one thing that was missing in their lives.

Itachi woke with one thing in his sight. A whip that was new, barely used. Crawling out of bed, he kept an eye on Madara, making sure he didn't get up before he had his plan ready. Grabbing it, he walked over to the bed, kneeling on it as he draped the leathery object across the man's back.

Coldness rushed to his back, causing his eyes to open to see what was going on. He turned his head, as far as he could, to see the leathery item touching him as Itachi grinned with delight. He yanked on the whip, causing Itachi to fall and lay on the bed.

He watched as Madara came closer, only to kiss his lips. He held his breath feeling the kisses come off his lips and down his chest. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the ecstasy that was coming to him only to have them open wide. His eyes fell on Madara's member as it hung in his face without any tip off. He held his breath as he felt Madara slip his member into his mouth, feeling it stiff with his tongue touching the tip of his.

Itachi looked at Madara's more until he slipped it into his mouth, feeling it harden with the contact. Time passed until both found their release and came in each other's mouth.

They got comfortable with Itachi curled up on Madara's side, the sheets blanketed over their nude bodies as the sun was starting to rise.

"You need to replace the roof or Kakuzu's gonna have a cow." Itachi muttered, half asleep.

"Who cares?" Madara replied in a muttered as they tangled their legs together with their hands holding onto one another. They were so close they could feel each other breathes.

That morning, they disappeared, just for a little white chapel.


End file.
